1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ophthalmic instruments and more particularly to instruments which are usable to irrigate and aspirate the eye during surgery and/or to ultrasonically remove the natural lens from the eye.
2. Background of the Invention
During ophthalmic surgery, it is often necessary to perform various functions within the eye. For example, during cataract surgery, these functions include breaking up of the natural lens of the eye, irrigating the eye and aspirating the natural lens particles and irrigation fluid from the eye. Examples of other functions that it may be desirable to carry out in the eye include viewing the interior of the eye and using laser energy within the eye.
To carry out these and other functions within the eye, it is necessary to make an incision in the eye. To minimize trauma and to speed the healing process, it is desirable that the incision be as small as possible. The ophthalmic instrument is then inserted through the incision into the interior of the eye. Once inserted, it is desirable to limit movement of the instrument at the sclera and the posterior capsule to calm the eye. Unfortunately, restricting movement of the instrument within the eye is often inconsistent with the task which that instrument must perform. In addition, the function to be performed may require movement of the tip of the instrument to various different locations in the eye, some of which are relatively inaccessible.